The present invention relates to a beverage package and a method of forming such a package. More particularly it concerns beverages containing gas, such as carbon dioxide and/or nitrogen, in solution and packaged in a sealed container which, when opened for dispensing or consumption, causes gas to be evolved or liberated from the beverage to form, or assist in the formation of, a head of froth on the beverage. The beverages to which the invention relates may be alcoholic or non-alcoholic; primarily the invention was developed for fermented beverages such as ale, lager, stout or other beer and cider but may be applied with advantage to so-called soft drinks and beverages, or alcoholic drinks such as spirits, liquers, wine and the like.